An unknown heritage
by unwelcome stranger
Summary: i am obssessed with link's parents. i will be making loads of stories about them.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda_

_This fic won't have much to do with the legend of Zelda till the second chapter but I promise it will have quite a bit once I get to it._

Preface

There is a mountain, not far off from the town of Elenii. It has long been a mystery to the people in the local area as it is constantly shrouded in an impenetrable mist.

Some that it is the dwelling place of the gods which is sealed off from the world of men by the mist. Others say that a powerful enchanter uses it as his fortress.

Only one thing is certain. The fog that rolls off the mountain is no ordinary fog. The most unskilled of mages can sense the power behind it, oozing out of the mountain.

But this mountain obscure and mysterious as it was, was about to play the most important part in the history of Ularia.

_What do you think? Please read and review. I've already written the next few chapters so_

_I will be updating fairly quickly._


	2. Chapter one

_Here is the first chapter like I said, this won't have any reference to the game till next chapter._

Chapter one

Ularia is a beautiful kingdom surrounded on three sides by the sea and by mountains on the fourth. The south is the most heavily populated part, as its many ports bring in trade from the holy lands and the other numerous parts of the Lasrula continent.

The north is covered in the treacherous mountains of the Jelerabi range. Only the most daring (or foolish) dare to travel through them and even then, it is rare that one comes out alive.

Despite its natural beauty Ularia is an unhappy country. For it has been ten years since it was conquered by the cruel king Yetzera of Mithralo and the true king killed in battle. There had been a fierce rivalry between the two countries for hundreds of years and Yetzera took no chances when it came to ruling it. He impoverished the common peoples with high taxes, killed off all the high born nobles and sold their wives and children into slavery.

To this day no one is quite sure what happened to the queen and her baby son. Some say they fled the burning palace to be cut down by Yetzera's soldiers. Others say that they made it to the holy lands to die in poverty. There are even a few that say that as the holy lands themselves were wracked with war, the queen and her son were killed.

Yetzera himself is now visiting Ularia on his annual tax collection and this is where our story begins, in the slave tent of one of the king's most trusted advisors who has accompanied his king to the conquered kingdom.

'What a fine day for a long journey, don't you agree Herustes?' a young boy of 13 laughed merrily.

Herustes, a youth of 17, grimaced... badly, 'Not with the master in the mood he's in at the moment.'

The younger boy sobered immediately, 'Ah...is he really that bad.'

'I feel comparing his mood to a thunderstorm is a rather inadequate description.' Herustes sighed. 'Esin, you and I are not going to have a very pleasant day.'

'What set him off, do you know?' Esin asked.

'He's always like this just before we go back to Ularia. What on earth made you think that this year would be any different?'

'Sorry Herustes. I guess I was just so looking forward to going home again.'

'How can you stand to even show your face there?'

'What?'

'We were the sons of one of the most powerful noblemen in Ularia and now look at us, mere slaves who are lucky to get the scraps off the master's plate.'

'Y'know Herustes, you're as touchy as the master. There is nothing we can do about our lot and we must be thankful that we didn't end up as badly off as some of our friends.'

Herustes nodded reluctantly, 'I suppose you are right.'

Just then another slave looked in on them. This slave was the old secretary who had served his master for years. He always had a soft spot for slaves taken in Ularia as generally they tended to be treated much worse.

'You two had best get ready. King Yetzera's entourage is about to leave soon and the master won't be far behind.'

'Yes Zion' they intoned together.

_There you go next chapter_

_Please r and r_


	3. chapter two

_Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda_

_Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy it._

Chapter Two

The entourage progressed slowly for it was a massive thing that stretched out almost half a mile. To prevent it being harassed by other traffic building up behind or coming the other way, there was an entire road built solely for the purpose for Yetzera's yearly journey.

'A fine day for a journey, is it not Nemutes?' exclaimed Yetzera, a powerfully built man of just over forty, with brown hair tinged with grey and hard grey eyes.

An obtuse old man riding to the right of the king replied. 'Indeed sire it is marvelous weather. I am sure that I have never journeyed in better conditions.'

'No, indeed, perhaps it means that this glorious country has finally finished mourning for its lost freedom." Yetzera smiled.

"I sometimes wonder about this place. At times it seems almost as enchanting as the holy lands across the sea." Nemutes pondered.

"It may well be. They say that the last queen was from Hyrule."

Nemutes almost fell off his horse. Scrambling for his balance (and his dignity) he finally regained his composure. Yetzera, meanwhile, looked faintly amused.

"Are you seriously telling me that the fool of a king, Reman, was actually married to one of the hylians? One of the guardian race of the triforce actually deigned to marry a mortal such as Reman."

Yetzera shrugged. He didn't like to show it but this had been a fact that had both puzzled him and frightened him. The queen had ancestors in both Hyrule and Termina in high ranking families. These families were often said to be favored, even descended, from the gods. If somehow the queen and her son had managed to survive the various wars that had wrecked the world... he didn't want to think about it.

"It's a mystery that has puzzled me for many years." He replied impassively.

Nemutes looked at him curiously, then a look of recognition crossed his face and he snapped his fingers.

"Speaking of Hyrule, I wonder what the delegation that they sent will be like."

"I know that they sent the princess Zelda herself." Yetzera shrugged again.

"But sire, the princess could be no more then ten years old."

"She has already gained a reputation for shrewd judgment and unbounded wisdom."

"Rather early for a ten year old."

Yetzera was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Being constantly reminded of the Hylians reminded him of the queen that had vanished. Thus he did what people always do in his position

"I hear that Ularian wine is particularly good this time of year."

He changed the subject.

_Well there it is, finally a reference to the legend of Zelda. There will be much more in the next chapter._


	4. chapter three

_A/N just so you understand what I said on the summary of this story this story is going to be a bit of a mix. One part will be a story about link and the other will be the story of his parents (mostly in the form of flashbacks)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda (much as I would like to)_

_Hey anyway, just as a favour, could any one who reviews please tell me what they think of the names? I need to know if they are good so I can decide on how to make up the next lot. Please it would really help me with this story._

_And if any of you are wondering what reference the mountain in the prologue has to the story, I'm not quite sure what it's doing there myself. If you have any suggestions please review and tell me._

_Here you go_

Herustes and Esin were walking towards the back of the long column of slaves. There were a few other children there who had once been noble. These were the golden haired Flena; a maiden of 15; the red haired Venio; a boy of 14 and Lera a brunette, blue eyed girl of twelve. All knew each other and enjoyed each others company.

"I hate having to go home to Ularia." Venio muttered.

"Yeah, me too," replied Herustes.

"I don't see why you're complaining," said Lera. "The people there are always very nice to us and we have so much free time that we can do whatever we want."

"Which, might I remind you, does not happen very often back in Mithralo," continued Flena, crossing her arms and glaring at Venio.

"You do realize that the only reason that we get treated so well is because the Uralians respected our parents." Herustes snapped, kicking a stone. "I suppose that you lot, being a whole lot younger, don't remember those days but to me it is deeply humiliating."

"Better to be humiliated then dead." Venio pointed out glumly.

"True, but I suppose it depends on the circumstances," said Esin sadly as he remembered how his once proud mother had committed suicide to escape the humiliation and torment of slavery.

Just then the old secretary, Zion, came up to them. He was smiling at them broadly.

"I'm glad that the master brought some young people with us this time," he said.

"Why Zion?" asked Lera sweetly.

"Well you see there's a delegation from Hyrule waiting for us in Ularia.

"Hyrule? As in the centre holy land?" Flena asked wide eyed.

"Is there any other?" Zion laughed. "Anyway the leader of the delegation is the young princess Zelda."

"Just a sec, isn't she ten years old or something" Herustes asked puzzled.

"Her father feels that it is never to soon to learn ones chosen craft. In her case this is politics. Besides she is chiefly there to observe, the young princess will have plenty of free time. I thought that perhaps you young ones might like to keep her company, as I'm sure she would find the company of the ministers frightfully boring"

"Spend time with a princess" gasped Lera with shining eyes "oh we'd love to"

"It would be a pleasure as well as a great honor to keep the princess company" said Flena "wouldn't it boys"

"Of course" said Venio happily.

"Oh excellent, excellent." Zion smiled "you never know. You might actually grow to become the best of friends with her."

_There you are. After this we'll go over to Link and Zelda's side of the story I promise. _

_By the way_

_**Terachi Kaishaku:** thank you very much for reviewing. Yes I do know the original story of what happened but I'm just making it seem like there was more to the deku sprout's story then what was actually said. _

_By the way. Don't expect another update for a little while. I already had these chapters written up. _


End file.
